No More Words
by pureloving
Summary: Lucy just wants to be loved not only as a one-of-a-kind author but as a woman loved by a man that deems himself worthy. But with so many things on her plate how can she have it all and break the mold? Will she get to reach her dreams or will she have to sacrifice for half the deal with no more words left to convey? (lemons in the future).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, glad you stopped by to take the time to read. This is my first FanFic and I'm excited I hope you like it more than I liked typing it. Took me all night to do this one so I hope I portrayed the characters of Fairy Tail in a good way. Go easy on me .**

 **pureloving**

 **p.s.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Her creamy nude 4 inch heels thumped quickly as she ran for the elevators, barely clearing the closing doors. Roughly resting her back against the mahogany and gold trimmed walls she grazed the button to the lobby. Lucy straightened her papers in her lap as she used the time to catch her breath, working in 8-Island Publishing office for Mr. Yajima as his assistant wasn't her first choice to work in but it was better than nothing. 'It was definitely better than dealing with her father harping over her taking over his Law firm.' She frowned at the thought.

"Who wants to be a lawyer anyway? What's the fun in that?" looking at her stack of papers she smiled warmly at the bold printed words 'The Fire of Courage', this is what she loved and this book would grant her the perfect opportunity. Just then the doors opened, pushing herself off the floor to exit the box. Before she stepped a foot out she scrutinized her surroundings realizing this wasn't the floor she needed, stepping back her phone rang.

"Who, who?" she muttered to herself, digging into her pencil skirt pocket she pulled out the happy object. Staring at the name displayed on the screen only for a moment she quickly hit ignore and shoved it back in its place. Instantly irritated she jammed the button on the elevator again, "Who wants to be a stuffed suit?" She huffed. Lucy didn't even hear the footsteps as someone slammed into her, the elevator doors closing gently before jolting into movement.

"Ugh, what the hell?" She grumbled, rubbing at her back and the back of her head. The papers were everywhere! "What a mess…"

"Sorry." Came a voice.

Shifting her gaze down to the source her vision filled with a man with the biggest most goofy grin. Dressed in black slacks and a white button down that was messily untucked, even though the satin tie sporting an elegant dragon was indeed different it was a pale comparison to the owners' hair color. 'Was that...Pink?!' Lifting himself off the floor with a grunt, he patted imaginary dust of his pants before extending his hand to her.

"You ok?" He asked again.

"I-Yeah I'm ok, but my papers." Lucy replied finally reaching to take his helpful hand; it seemed as if he lifted her with little to no effort as she watched his eyes. 'So, black… almost like-' her thoughts were cut off as she noticed him down to gather the scattered papers quickly. Just as she was going to join in helping him pick up the remaining papers her phone cried out in a sweet song. _Fuck youuuuuuuu, fuck you very muuuuuuuuuuuuuch!_ Growling she snatched her phone from her skirt pocket in knowing exactly who it was, she really didn't want to deal with him. Forgetting momentarily where she was she answered the call with a hostile screech, "What Dan?"

A carefree laugh could be heard on the line. "Lulu-cakes how's your day? I've missed you!"

"I don't miss you. And my day was just fine until you called-" It was true she was having a good day until he called, her book was going to finally get a chance. Mr. Yajima told her earlier that morning he would have some free time and if she had any material she was personally working on he'd take a gander. The perfect opportunity to get her words into the world for people to hold and own, she wanted nothing more than to be a successful, coveted and beloved author.

"Don't be like that loopykins! I know you've missed me." He crooned delightfully to her, like she wasn't even angry with him. Lucy had given him a chance after months of him sending her flowers and asking her to lunch and dinner. Attempting his best to wiggle into her heart and he almost succeeded, but he wasn't a one-woman man. She learned that the hard way.

"The last time we spoke I told you I never wanted to talk to you again. I meant it." She seethed. 'I have to calm down, he's not worth it.' Taking a deep inaudible breath, she closed her eyes for a short moment then reopened them. Looking around the elevator to distract her she remembered where she was not only that, she wasn't alone. Her eyes landing on the pink haired man who seemed to find the papers on the floor very fascinating, 'There was no way he wasn't listening.' That gave her a motive to settle down to a grey calm.

"How can you still say that? Our love is eternal-" her breathy sigh cut him off, she didn't want to deal with him. Couldn't he bother the other girls he appeared to want more than her? Honestly it would be better for the both of them, she wouldn't have to feel alone when talking about her dreams to him or share her excitement of a new storyline idea only to find silence when she realized he wasn't listening to a word she said. Much like now. Even if she wanted someone to love her and care for her like no other, Dan wasn't the guy who would give her that. "loony?" Lucy scowled, taking the phone away from her ear watching the screen light up.

"Go fuck yourself." She tossed, thumbing the end button. She couldn't stop the feeling of helplessness as she replaced her phone in the safety of her pocket, mindlessly she picked up the last few papers on the floor. 'Why are these types of situations so hard to deal with? I should just take a break from the dating life for a while honestly. What's the point in keeping this up if I keep getting hurt?'

"Here ya go." The man said, handing her the manila folder and her stack of papers. 'Then again-'

"Thanks." Rearranging her papers to their rightful numerical order, once she was satisfied she looked back at the pink haired man that seemed to be studying her. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you ok?" He asked. The doors of the elevator opened behind him, Lucy eyed him for a moment before answering. "I'm ok." Stepping past him she headed across the large lobby, she just wanted to go home take a nice shower or a hot green tea bath and let her hair down out of its high perch. But mostly she wanted to go to sleep and forget about Dan and his phone call.

"So, what was that about?" The man asked. Lucy didn't think he would still attempt conversation, she suddenly felt awkward and a little irritated.

"What was what?" Not really knowing what he was getting at.

"That phone conversation." He stated thumbing back towards the elevator like it was obvious.

Lucy frowned and narrowed her eyes staring ahead, hugging her papers. "I don't see how that's any of your business, and I don't even know you." Huffing matter-of-factly.

"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And I guess you have a point it really isn't my business." He admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 'how did I not notice the scarf? It's a little hot out for one, isn't it?' "What's your name?" He asked suddenly drawing her from her thoughts with his smile.

Raising an eyebrow, "Don't have one." Lucy lied. She looked away pushing the door open stepping out into the warm air, the streets semi filled with people enjoying the night out. It was nice, Lucy took a deep breath of the warm night air letting it wash over her. 'Maybe I'll sit outside on the balcony when I get home'

"Weirdo, everyone's got a name." Natsu snorted amusingly.

"Weirdo?" Lucy scrunched her face at him, "How am I the weirdo? You're the one with unnaturally pink hair!" She pointed at the messy tresses on his head.

"Salmon. It's salmon and this is my natural hair color. Who lies and says they don't have a name when they can just say it and get it over with?" Natsu stated, crossing his arms with a lopsided grin. They both stopped at a cross walk waiting for the light to turn, as the cars rushed past.

Lucy chuckled shortly with a small smile on her lips. "Salmon huh?"

"Yep, and don't you forget it Weirdo."

"Well if I'm not mistaken, salmon is a color referred to the fish."

Natsu eyed her curiously, "Yea so?" The light on the cross walk turns and they continue along their stroll.

"What color would you call the meat of a salmon?" She questioned slyly.

He frowned at her question, "Pink, obviously, weirdo."

Lucy lightly puckered her lips in amusement keeping in a giggle. "After that little conversation we just had, we can both assume it's safe to say that your hair-" She pulled a strand of his bangs playfully. "-Is very much pink, Natsu."

Natsu's mouth opened as he started to argue but then clamped it shut. "Weirdo! You- you tricked me!" He stood in the middle of the sidewalk in disbelief.

Lucy nearly doubled over, 'How could he not realize where I was going with that?' She never laughed so hard in her life, it was nearly unreal. Bringing herself back from the joyous clouds of laughter she straightened and turned to Natsu with a genuine smile. He returned her smile by showing Lucy a wild grin.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Weirdo." He declared, placing his fists on his hips.

This caught Lucy off guard, 'He was worried?' "But you don't even know me. How can you be glad?"

Catching her serious tone, he didn't miss a beat and replied with ease. "That's easy! Everyone deserves to smile and be happy."

Lucy's eyes widened at his carefree answer and hummed thoughtfully. 'I guess so, never would've thought about it like that.' "Sure!" Lucy said, with a shrug of her shoulders and flashing him a smile.

"Well I hope to see you later then Weirdo. Have a good night." Natsu waved to her walking off. He had already walked a good ways off before Lucy decided to give into her feelings.

"Lucy!" She yelled, nearly blushing.

"What you say Weirdo?" Natsu yelled back. Stopping in his tracks.

"My name! It's Lucy!" She yelled again, 'He stuck around a complete stranger! to make sure I was ok, he's either really weird, just stupid or actually a really good person like that.' Lucy almost laughed at the thought.

"Have a good night Lucy!" He bellowed. She could almost see him with that huge goofy grin on his face, Lucy smiled. She didn't really care either way how he was, she was just glad that someone cared enough and didn't dig where their noses didn't belong. Waving at him shortly she continued her walk towards her apartment building.

It wasn't much of a walk Natsu had unknowingly walked her half way home. It was nice he gave her some company on what would've usually be a lonely walk, sighing peacefully she opened the entry way of Vermillion Lofts and Condominiums with her magnetic key card. Lucy made her way to the far wall checked her mail as she did nearly every day for any bills, when she found none she closed it and made her way to the elevators jamming the up button with her finger.

Finally making it up to her apartment Lucy opened her door throwing her keys on the table and he purse on the coat hanger, then settling her papers on the coffee table. Sliding the skillfully placed bobby pin from her Honey colored tresses, she let her luscious locks fall shaking any stubbornly twisted stragglers loose. Twisting a single lamp on in her living room, she left and entered her room flicking on more lights as she made her way to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

'Maybe one more time should do it, to get hurt or be loved.' Remembering her work in progress laying on the coffee table, 'What good is courage if you don't take any risks?' "I should use that!" Leaping out the shower quickly she tip-toed to her desk for pen and paper to right down her thoughts before they disappeared into the abyss of her over active brain.

* * *

Natsu felt good about his actions. Although he really felt like the blonde beauty would've been more upset at the fact that he basically tackled her like a pro football player on super bowl night. She surprisingly wasn't, but then again maybe whatever and whoever was on the other end of her phone took the cake. He frowned, 'I don't know why that makes me feel uncomfortable.' Remembering the look on her face as she yelled into her phone then again when she told mystery caller to _"Go fuck yourself!"_ How she said it was hard. He could feel the coldness in her voice that she meant those words, "I don't want to them." He mumbled.

Natsu's growling stomach brought him back to the present, he needed food. Slightly changing his destination, he made his way to a conveniently place Chinese takeout restaurant Called the Violet Dragon. "Hey Natsu! You want the usual?" An older man with Navy blue slicked back hair and rough stubble on his chin.

"You know it Macao!" Natsu accepted with eagerness.

"Hey Wakaba!" Macao yelled towards the kitchen.

"What?" Came an irritated reply.

"Whip up Natsu's usual!" Bringing himself back to the counter he leaned against it folding his arms comfortably. "So, how's it goin' kid; anything new?" Macao grinned.

"Same as it is every day, though I've been back and forth between Fairy Tail and 8-Island Publishing as a representative in finding a new member to recruit." Natsu droned.

"Is that right? So, you're looking in old man Yajima's place for the next best thing for Fairy Tail huh?" Macao asked, as he lazily scratched his prickly chin.

"Yajima said that he might have someone that we would be interested in, this person must have been spoken of highly if gramps took interest." Natsu brightened.

Macao straightened as he furrowed his brow, "Why'd the old man send you as a Fairy Tail rep? Your just a goofball, Natsu." He admitted scratching his head. "I can't get my mind around that one."

"I can be serious when the time calls for it Macao! You've never seen me work." Natsu protested.

"Speaking of work, how's working on finding a future Mrs. Dragneel coming along?" Macao had a sly smile playing on his face and waited in anticipation. Natsu hadn't dated anyone since Lisanna Strauss, they were cute as kids but after they split to go to different colleges things weren't the same as it used to be. Who would've guessed that little cutie would be engaged to Bickslow of all people?! But it was great that she found happiness somewhere no matter how odd. 'It's just Natsu's turn.' Macao thought to himself.

"If you're asking if I met someone new lately then, yeah." Natsu muttered. 'Lucy.' He smiled simply to himself she had some type of fire to her, and he didn't think that just because of the title of the scattered papers he had to gather up for her either. 'The Fire of Courage, she's gotta be an Author maybe a promising one at that.' Natsu wasn't one to judge a book by its cover or title but this one caught his attention, 'Or maybe I just liked the fact it had the word fire in the title.' He chuckled lightly at himself.

Macao hadn't really expected him to admit that he had met someone let alone give out a name, "So, does Lucy have a last name? You gonna bring her by sometime?" He angled. "Or are you making her up?"

Natsu pursed his lips. She hadn't given him her last name he was just glad he got a name from her, "Nah she's real. I don't have to lie about it." Wakaba emerged from the kitchen with two brown bags in tow setting them down in front of Natsu. "Maybe you should get her to cook for you then, I've been slaving over a stove back here and we ain't dating kid." Wakaba jabbed his pipe at him.

"Trust me if you were a girl I still wouldn't date you, I don't see how your wife deals with you." Natsu teased, quickly grabbing his food and heading toward the exit before Wakaba could get out a worthy insult. "Thanks guys! Later!"

"Say hi to Happy for me." Macao called after him.

* * *

 **Ok guys thanks again for taking the time to read my droning story I hope you liked it! I'll do my best to update on a regular my imagenitive juices are running real sweet right now so it shouldn't be a problem.**

 **until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I wanted to give you something to read this time since my first one was so short, even though I'm not so confident that you'll have much on this one either given it only got three extra pages. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thank you for waiting so patiently!**

 **Pureloving**

 **p.s.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy leaned against the railing of her balcony letting the midnight breeze run its fingers through her hair. Her thoughts running around the email she opened when she stepped out the shower properly and not like a woman possessed by the nearly complete soul of her book. Mr. Yajima wanted her to spend more time to not only scrutinize her book but also to take the time to reach with into herself. She already had delicate thoughts about her book, feeling as if it was missing something but couldn't find anything wrong with it. The Fire of Courage was a sure thing, with seamless timeline, relate able yet likeable characters. Everything was seemingly perfect so far but even she had to admit out of all of pieces she was most confident with this one, so why was it she was having second thoughts? It has yet to be finished so more adventures are sure to come.

The only way to do anything was to nit-pick at everything in the story thus far, she was too afraid to let her friend Levy read it. 'Hopeless what am I gonna do now?' Lucy looked up to deep starry sky to find comfort, only for her thoughts drift to Natsu. "Salmon huh?" A smile playing on her lips at the memory. He was such a goofball with that huge grin of his, he seemed kind hearted due to making her laugh and forgetting about that jerk Dan. Lucy was still upset about the situation surrounding the dead relationship between her and Dan Straight. but not as bad as she was when she answered his call. And not as pissed or hurt as she was when she first broke it off, she was healing slower than what she would've liked but at least she was.

Could she find someone who cared enough to love her genuinely? Again, her thoughts gravitated to Natsu. "What is with that?" She shrieked half out of embarrassment and the other out of irritation. She hardly even knew the guy, so he made her laugh. Big deal; he had slammed into her like a runaway semi-truck on highway in the mountains. Her back was fine now but her head was another story, it was still throbbing. 'I should get that Advil right about now.' Making her way back into her apartment she headed towards the bathroom.

Flicking two Advil tablets in her mouth for good measure, chasing them down with a glass of water Lucy headed to bead. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with a promise, soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

She straddled a pair of hips on the couch and Lucy felt a warmth on her body like no other. Kisses trailed from her bare shoulder to her earlobe, enticing a sweet moan from her lips. Lucy tweaked her hips making the beautiful man beneath her to let out a throaty groan, leading shivers down her spine. How much she wanted this, how badly she needed him. His rough hands caressing her back under her spring green night lace shirt, as he finally placed his lips on hers. Humming pleasurably, she threaded her fingers into his hair. Pulling back for air his attention finding her chest seasoning it with burning kisses, Lucy calls out a name breathlessly.

Lucy awoke to her alarm screaming bloody murder, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she finished it off with and irritated slam of her hand killing it. 'A wet dream, of course.' Noticing the heat lingering on her cheeks. 'It's too early to be feeling like this! With a cute guy, I don't even know who it was?!' She groaned loudly. It was going to be a long day if she was starting out with a fucking wet dream. Damn her over active imagination! Throwing her legs over the edge of her bed Lucy commenced her morning routine, she showered, brushed her teeth, and dressed for work with her head lulling to a low dull now. After eating a bowl of fruit and a wheat-grain bagel Lucy shoved on a pair of black t-strap heels and stepped in the mirror to inspect herself, she wore a long sleeved blue satin shirt tucked into a pair of black cotton-polyester slacks with a thin black belt; settling for a low side pony she grabbed her papers, keys and purse as she left out of her apartment.

It didn't take long for Lucy to be called into Mr. Yajima's office when she arrived to work, she barely made it from around the corner and into the glass doors of the 26th floor when a co-worker relayed to her to stop by. Taking only a moment at her desk to drop her things, she continued to his office. Lucy paused at the large frosted doors when she heard Mr. Yajima laugh, 'I guess he's already speaking to someone inside.' Pushing through with ease, she entered. But the first thing she noticed was the unbelievably pink head she met yesterday, her early morning blush returned with a vengeance. It had to be him of all people, the guy who ran into her like a mob on black Friday. Natsu smiled wildly at her, "Hey Lucy." Oh, why did her heart have to beat to fast like this? 'It's just Natsu.'

Clearing her throat and steeling her nerves, "Hey Natsu. What are you doing here?"

Mr. Yajima spoke up at this. "He's a representative from Fairy Tail Publishing Co." Taking another look at Natsu with wide eyes she couldn't believe it, 'This guy is from Fairy Tail? The Fairy Tail?!' "Now Lucy dear I want you to help Mr. Dragneel out while he's visiting our establishment treat him as you would a dear friend. Seeming as you've already met I trust you'll have no problems." This could be a problem, but it's not like she could really say that to her boss without a real explanation.

Drawing on a smile Lucy stepped forward extending her hand, "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Dragneel."

Grasping her hand sternly commencing a steady hand shake. "Same here, partner."

Natsu couldn't believe his luck, he felt as if he hit the lottery. Who knew that Lucy was Yajima's assistant, and the whole time he would be visiting 8-Island he would be spending it with her? He was so lost in his own thoughts he almost didn't catch her words.

"-How does this work?" She asked, thumbing through the folders in her arms. They had made their way to the copy room to make some copies of the information Yajima would need for his conference that afternoon, Natsu frowned. "Well you just place the paper here and press this button for it to scan and print the desired copies you need." He explained.

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh and looked at him over her shoulder, "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" She stared blankly.

"I'm guessing what you were trying to say has nothing to with how to work the copy machine." He stated nervously. She shook her head, shoving a few sheets of paper to him just before she turned back towards the copy machine to continue her task. Taking the identical twin next to her, "Could you relay it to me again? I'm listening this time."

"I don't really care for repeating myself but, I'll let it slide." Lucy grumbled. "I know we have to come up with a proposition for the up-coming event with Fairy Tail and 8-Island so I was thinking how large does this get and how does this work?"

"You haven't been to one of these types of functions have you Lucy?"

"To tell you the truth? No I haven't. But I've heard good things, I just don't want to screw anything up. So, I was thinking maybe we could hold it at a beach resort." Lucy murmured at the end. If Natsu hadn't looked up when he did he wouldn't have noticed the subtle pink feathered across her face as she leaned against the copier, his breath caught in his throat. 'How could a woman like her make him feel as if there was no oxygen in the room, how could she be so-' "Beautiful." He struggled breathlessly.

"What?" She snapped her head up. 'Shit.' He didn't mean to say that out loud, it's not like it wasn't true but it was too early to admit any attraction to her. It would just make things awkward if she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Ah-um I mean- it sounds like a beautiful idea Luce!" He stammered.

Lucy eyed him suspiciously while leaning in closer, 'oh man.' Natsu could see the tops of her breasts he could already see her cleavage before but now, it almost seemed one sweet sinful move and she would be spilling from her shirt and out to him. He quickly shoved a hand in his pocket to subdue the stiffness threatening to form, hunching his shoulders and scratching his neck as he thought about what to say. If Lucy kept this up he would need to sit down, nothing says awkward like an unwanted boner. "Do you have any resorts in mind already?"

Lucy straightened while lightly resting a delicate finger on her lips in thought, "Um not really, I guess we can collaborate on that together then."

"Yep! We can get started." Grabbing Lucy's wrist Natsu proceeded to drag her out of the copy room.

"I thought we were supposed to be looking for locations." Natsu complained. It had been only a few hours since they came back to her small office to search for potential locations, but Lucy had work to do that needed her immediate attention. Emails to open, drafts to read, meetings to book, and phone calls to be made.

"I still have a job as an assistant to uphold if I want to keep it, the deadlines for these drafts are around the corner and I have to make sure they're ready to hit the press. I promise after I'm done with what I need to do we will start looking." She pacified.

"But I'm bored, Lucy!" He whined, slumping dramatically in his chair.

Still staring at her computer screen, she pressed a hand against her temple; Lucy wasn't going to get much done anytime soon if this is what she had to deal with. Natsu was like a little kid she had to entertain, how he ended up working for the top publishing company of all Fiore she'll never know. "Don't you have any paperwork you need to do? Go find something or take a walk for a bit." Lucy offered. She had seen his face turn from looking as if she stole his last piece of bacon, to the smug smile he had plastered to his face now before throwing his head back to hang over the back of the chair.

"I've done all the paperwork that needed to be done today already and sent it into Erza. And I'm not really familiar with the building so I'll get lost." He said, then sat up to give her a serious look. "I could always help you out with reading drafts." Reaching up, he snatched a few booklets from the towering stack off her oak desk. Carrying his newly found work he settled onto a small loveseat snuggled in the corner, dropping the stack with a satisfying flap on the accompanying coffee table; finally, it was quiet.

Scribbling the last of her thoughts onto the draft, Lucy eyed the figure that made his home on her office sofa for the umpteenth time. Natsu was leaned against the arm lounging like a pink-haired Adonis, his legs stretched and resting on the opposite end while one arm sat behind his head and the other hovering a folded draft in his face. She could look at him all day, in reality she did sneaking glances any chance she could get. Lucy was entranced with him tracing his exposed forearm with her gaze, at one point Natsu had roughly folded up his sleeves as he complained silently about how uncomfortable his clothes were.

She thought about how it would feel to wrapped in those arms as she lifted her gaze up from his forearm to his bicep then momentarily resting at his neck. 'No scarf?' but she wasn't complaining especially when he moved to loosen his tie and undo a few buttons giving her a charitable show of his chest. Natsu let the draft slap into his lap as he rubbed his face with a groan that filled the room, enticing a breathy moan from Lucy's lips. He instantly froze before snatching his hand away to look at her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine! I just realizing how late it is that's all." She said a little too loudly. He watched her incredulously before looking at the clock displayed above her bookshelf on the far end of the office, it was indeed late hitting 10:47 pm. The day had ended at 7 but here they were, "I'm all finished with my share. What about you?" Lucy moved to tidy her desk before grabbing her purse off the door knob, then lastly turning to Natsu who had made his way to replace the drafts on her desk as well.

"All done. Let's go."

"You're not coming home with me. We can start that tomorrow." She argued.

"But we spent all day doing your work, and you promised when you were done we would start looking." He reminded.

"What kind of girl do you take me for, Dragneel?" Lucy replied tautly.

"Luce, I'm not going to do anything to you, besides this is for work. The sooner we get our options the better choice we can make."

There was really no argument left to be had, if Lucy was being honest she didn't mind having him over. But that's what worried her, she was sure he wouldn't try anything like he said. Herself on the other hand, not so much. She wanted to throw her hands on his torso and trace the indentions with her fingers, kiss his strong neck and weave her legs around his waist in a sinful bliss. Her physical attraction to him was a distraction already at the office and inviting him to her private home she would find it hard to resist her sudden urges. "Fine. But after that you leave." Giving in reluctantly.

"Great, but first we need to stop by my place." He ran in front of her to toss a thumb in another direction. He watched her face scrunch in confusion, "Why do _we_ need to stop by your place?" Lifting her brow.

"As much as I would love to go to your place and get started on research, I-"

"Ugh, okay, okay forget I asked let's just go." Lucy cut him off, she wasn't eager to have him at her place at the moment and maybe she could just wait outside while he did whatever he needed to do. It sounded like a solid plan, nothing could go wrong. Crossing the avenue, they made their way towards Natsu's place; it wasn't as far as she figured it would be and it was closer to her place than she would've known. Making it in the doors Lucy plopped herself onto a nearby tufted bench proceeding to put her plan into action, "what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" She sighed, removing one of her shoes.

"I see that, but you can do that upstairs. Come on." Natsu offered his hand to her.

"My feet hurt, I'll just stay here till you get back." Lucy groaned slumping back on the glass window, it looked as if she had succeeded in convincing Natsu to let her stay down stairs as he left to signal for the elevator. 'Good.' She thought, relaxing onto the cool window she could have a little time for herself. However, her bliss was short lived as she felt a pair of strong arms pick her from her perch. Her eyes flashing open as Natsu carried her towards the now open elevator doors, "Natsu!" She screeched, flailing her legs. Her plan was obviously failing, Lucy hadn't expected him to carry her up to his apartment. "Put me down!" She hissed, but his grip on her only tightened.

"I'm not leaving you down here. You said your feet hurt, and it would take too long to wait for you to put your shoe back on." He regarded simply.

"I would've been just fine on the bench." She huffed.

"And you'll be better off sitting on the couch upstairs." Natsu retorted playfully, a wild grin spreading across his face.

Lucy folded her arms, pouting at her knees. He had won. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' A blush dusted her face when she remembered her thoughts from earlier. His arms were strong and wrapped around her perfectly, 'This couldn't get any better.' Lucy felt her legs being lowered, snapping her thoughts back to reality. "Sorry just getting my keys." He said reading the disappointment on her face, but keeping a firm hand on the small of her back. Not knowing where to place her hands, she settled them on his chest that was still left open from earlier.

Natsu tensed slightly feeling her hands rest on his skin as he reached for his keys, this woman would be his undoing. Her stubborn nature was proof of that, but he loved it. Things were fun when she was serious and adamant, the way her eyes shined in a challenging way. Daring anyone to defy her ways, it may have worked with others but it wouldn't work with him. Anyone who knew Natsu, knew he liked a good challenge.

Natsu swung Lucy onto his couch, chuckling when she shot him a glare. "I'll be right back, don't run off." He teased, laughing again when he heard her growl. Watching him disappear into a bedroom Lucy crossed her arms in an attempt to check her nerves, there was no way she could've foreseen all of this when she woke up this morning.

"Should've stayed in bed." But then that would look bad on her, these types of opportunities don't come around often. 'Like being in a hot guy's apartment.' No. Shaking her head, she couldn't be having thoughts like that; she only just met him yesterday but Lucy was already having impure thoughts about a certain pink haired man. Was that even his natural hair color? 'There's one way to find out.' Her mind sang. Ugh, this was going to be hard to deal with, 'Yes, hard.'

Lucy could've slapped herself for how perverted she was finding herself turning out to be, she just needed to hold on until the day was officially over and everything would be fine. Something blue and furry caught the corner of her eye and it was, moving? Focusing, she found a pair of big brown eyes peering back at her. He almost looks as if he were smiling, the newly found feline made his way into her lap comfortably; nudging her arm in expectation. "Aren't you cute!" Lucy surmised, scratching under his chin; which in turn earned her a satisfied purr. 'He almost looks happy.' She thought, smiling at the odd blue cat.

"I see you found Happy." Natsu was dressed in grey sweat pants that were rolled up over his defined calves, sporting a black t-shirt that outlined his six pack and what seemed to be his signature white scarf. Lucy bit t corner of her bottom lip softly. 'Oh, my god he's built like a ducking brick wall!' She guessed the silence seemed like confusion, when Natsu nodded his head towards the feline resting in her lap.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity to rise from her thoughts she found her voice, "More like he found me." Lucy stated with nervous giggle, casting her eyes back to the safety of her lap. 'Can't have dirty thoughts if you're not looking.'

"I think he likes you." Natsu smiled contently as he brought his hand to pet Happy between the ears, before looking up at the blonde beauty. He never thought something could look so good especially sitting on his couch, it nearly made him think how she would look in his bed. "You ready to head back out?"

"Yeah."

Happy leaped from Lucy's lap and vanished into the abyss of Natsu's bedroom, as she made a move to stand. "If your feet still hurt I could carry you." He offered half-jokingly, Natsu held back his embarrassment as best he could. He should feel ashamed for asking something so direct, "No thanks I can walk, Natsu." Lucy made her way to her feet steadily then proceeded to walk towards the door, with her heels in hand. On second thought, maybe he did feel a little shame, but, that didn't make his want of feeling his hands on her any less prominent.

Natsu was a little surprised in how close they lived to each other, even though the park was, hands-down, a good four blocks long with a lengthy river stretching through it was still a short walk from his to hers. They made it up to the 17th floor and to Lucy's apartment, opening the door Lucy tossed her things on the coffee table after dropping her shoes at the door. "Lock it please, make yourself at home and the bathroom is down the hall first door on the right."

Natsu did as he was told, not missing the moment Lucy pulled her hair tie from her strands before letting them sweep her back like a golden waterfall. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be right back." Flicking on lights as she went Lucy made her way to her bedroom and shut the door leaving Natsu alone.

Settling himself on her plush indigo couch he eyed the coffee table in search for a remote for her TV, since it seemed he would be there for a while. Finding it he pressed the power button, giving life to the screen, then resting the remote back in its place. Natsu quickly lost interest in what the ecstatic box had to offer when his eyes caught the stack of papers sprawled over the surface in front of him, 'The Fire of Courage'.

After her shower and dressing in an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts, Lucy made her way out to the living room grabbing her laptop as she went. The TV hummed a catchy tune from a car-insurance commercial as she balanced her open computer of her forearm to enter the password; passing up the couch, Lucy continued to the kitchen grabbing a few drinks from the fridge and a large bag of chips, then rounded back to the living room plopping on the couch. Lucy's calm was short lived when she took notice to Natsu who now had a small bundle of her story between his fingers, "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled, snatching the papers from him.

"Oh, come on I was just getting to the good part! What happens next?" Natsu cried, reaching out but Lucy was quick.

Gathering up the rest in one expert dip of her hand, "When I said make yourself at home this isn't what I had in mind, and It's not finished."

Lucy locked the pages away in the drawer of her desk to ensure that no one would be getting to it without her permission, "So when you finish I can read it?" Natsu pondered, watching her come back and take her seat next to him. It wasn't until she pulled up the Mooglia search engine she finally responded, "We're supposed to be looking for venues right now, if we aren't you can go home." She deflected. Natsu bit his cheek and raised a brow, it wasn't an answer to his question but it wasn't a no either.

"How about GaLuna Island? It looks pretty nice." Natsu called off. Lucy lifted herself from her spot on the floor to peer over his arm at his find. They had been searching for venues for nearly four hours, running on coffee and leftovers from her fridge. At some point, they were going to stop to rest up for the night and continue some other time, but both agreed since it was the weekend and there was no work the next day they would use this time to get things out the way.

"I guess it's ok, I kind of like Akane Beach better but I'm not totally sold on that either. I'll put it down but let's keep looking."

"Alright." Natsu watched Lucy return to the floor placing the notepad back on her knee to write down the new information, when her phone rang. He instantly caught the annoyance that suddenly coated her face when she looked to see who it was calling her so late, reading 'selfish bastard' at the top of her screen, Lucy silenced it hitting the power button and setting back to the table face down. Then returned to her notepad with a grim expression painted on, Natsu frowned. He didn't understand what was going on, but whoever was calling her changed her mood for the worst. Again, her phone rang, snatching it she repeated the process and tossing it back to the table like a brick with a huff.

Lucy put her pen and notepad down to message her temples and run her fingers over her scalp, her eyes closed, it was 4:23 am and Dan was calling. Given the time he must've been out drinking, his sober phone calls alone where enough to drive her up the wall, but his drunken ones where inconceivably worse. Ignoring it was the best way to go, she decided when the phone rang again, and once more she pressed the button on the side of her phone to stop the sing song. Lucy let out a long instable breath as she thought back to the last time he called her like this and he refused to answer, it had turned into Dan showing up at her door smelling like a bar and fighting to keep him from barging in her apartment.

Looking up she caught eyes with Natsu seeing the concern in his Obsidian colored ones, she couldn't have a Dan incident when she had Natsu over, it would already be dangerous but who knows how much worse it could be if Dan saw that she could be moving on. Lucy's phone rang again, letting song play out as her mind struggled to make the choice, neither one was a great option so she would have to deal with one that hopefully had the least consequences. Pulling her phone from the table she rose and strode towards the balcony, once outside she answered.

Even when she left the room Natsu felt the heavy atmosphere weighing on him, and he didn't like it no more than the look on Lucy's face every time the phone rang. She had the look of fear, worry and anger twisted into her features, when she should have a smile playing at her lips. He didn't even know who it was and he already didn't like them, pushing the HP on the table he sat back into the couch wanting to be devoured by the fluff; he was cursed to hearing her conversation instead.

He figured it was the same guy she spoke to in the elevator but her demeanor was all wrong, Natsu heard his rash comments and slurred speech, then Lucy's strained responses until he couldn't take anymore. Natsu couldn't remember getting up from the couch but he found himself at the sliding door staring at Lucy's back, he nearly reached to take the phone away from her and give whoever it was a piece of his mind. but, he had to restrain himself. He didn't know Lucy, he didn't know the guy on the phone either, didn't know if they had any history or anything that would make the fact that he would intervene pliable.

Natsu continued to eye Lucy's back, clenching his fists in an angry heat. He didn't care about what he didn't know, what he did know was that the woman in front of him wasn't smiling anymore and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much. But no matter what he was intervening that phone call, reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy."

* * *

 **Obsidian :** _it's color is shiny black, with clear conchoidal (shell-like) fracture, it's texture is glassy with rare microphenocrysts and abundant opaque fine dust scattered in concentric zones. obsidian may also be red-brown due to the presence of iron, and a greenish-grey due to the presence of tiny gas bubbles._

 _obsidian s derived from the rapid cooling of s viscous, granitic magma. It's found in volcanic units, as fragments thrown into the air by erupting volcanoes._

 **Yes, I'm leaving it there folks and i know its unfair of me to leave you hanging. I already feel like I'm rushing the actions of Natsu and Lucy right now since I have a bad habit of not building up to heavy moments but please bare with me.**

 **As far as the timing of my updates go its gonna be a little struggle i just got a new job that starts June 1st that's gonna take majority of my time, but that doesn't mean I won't keep writing I am keeping up with this until the end and I hope you will too.**

 **Also to help the story come along, keep an eye out for these sections because I will be doing a poll regarding the ideas I have for the rest of the story (that could be regarding the next chapter). WARNING they will be odd choices again please bare with me.**

 **ANSWER POLL!**

 **please choose one only!**

 **A) Dan Straight**

 **B) Party**

 **C) Elevator**

 **thx again! ~pureloving**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fellow Fans, i hope you're ready for this chapter I defiantly have mixed feelings about it. Over all though I'm proud of the 12 pages of Loveliness created by yours truly. Again id like to remind you that I start my first day of work June 1st (today) so the timing of me releasing another chapter is plausible to change.**

 **Also i would like to apologize to any Dan Straight Fans out there, but i needed a irritating guy for Lucy so Natsu can make some moves (hehehe) and Dan just happened to fit the bill.**

 **please make sure when you take part of the poll at the end of the chapter only choose ONE choice. I love you guys please don't kill me and tell me what you think! ENJOY!**

 **Pureloving**

 **p.s. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

His voice nearly strained, anger lining it boldly. "Give me a moment." Lucy pressed a hand over the mic, she was being so careful and kept telling herself this was the best way to solve this problem. She would've been lying if she said she didn't notice how hot Natsu's hand was on her shoulder, given that how high her apartment was any comfortable breeze that would've graced her skin was lulling around many floors below. More hostile incoherent yelling made her flinch, this was better than him arriving at her door.

Natsu was seething but managed to pry himself from the balcony and back to the couch in a stiff stupor, before bringing the laptop to his knees. Lucy came back inside with a stressful sigh on her lips and a knotted brow, the sun would be up soon and the two of them hand managed to at art up all night searching for venues, and drinking coffee. Lucy tipped to the side sneaking a look at Natsu, and saw the frustration written on his face. "I hope you didn't break anything on my computer." She said sternly. At first, she was curious why he had come outside earlier but now she was worried about that look he was giving to her computer. Natsu refused to look at her seemingly absorbed in the contents of the screen, voicing out a grunt that sounded like a no, at which she frowned. 'He seems really focused.' Lucy thought with raised brows, we've been at this all night with nothing but coffee and soggy leftovers. Leaning in close Lucy slid the computer from Natsu's lap, watching him give her a quizzical look she answered with a sweet smile. "How about some breakfast and coffee? We've been working non-stop so let's take a real break."

Breaking out into a wild smile Natsu stood dropping his hands on her shoulders, "Sounds great Luce I'm starving!"

"Alright, what would you like? I got pancake mix, bacon, eggs, sausage, oatmeal, grits-" rummaging further in her fridge she found more left-overs and bit her lip, she wasn't going to be able to eat half of what was left. "I even have some leftovers that we haven't ate yet. What sounds good to you?" Lucy listed, searching the remainder of her kitchen. Natsu had to mentally slam his head against the wall when he thought about how good Lucy would've sounded if she were on the menu, even hunger wouldn't keep his mind from the gutter. It didn't help that she was offering him a home cooked meal after staying at her apartment with seemingly unlimited supply of coffee, 'Does she ever sleep or does she keep herself up all night with all this coffee?'

"I'm sure anything you cook is good." Stifling a chuckle as he watched Lucy nearly trip, and hide the blush of her embarrassment. Lucy made it safely back to her refrigerator and started pulling out food for an early breakfast, Natsu settled back into the indigo cushions. He wasn't too upset at the situation of the phone call earlier anymore, but he didn't feel like it would be the last time he would see that look on her face when the phone rang. Whoever _"selfish bastard"_ is would most likely call back, hopefully made a personal appearance so he wouldn't have a real reason not to intervene. 'I could just punch his lights out. He won't bother her after that.' Laying his head on the back of the couch he watched Lucy shuffling at the stove for a while, before turning to the popcorn ceiling and closing his eyes, wiping a large and over them. It had been a long day, an even longer night and now this beautiful woman was cooking him breakfast. Although it was slightly disappointing that they didn't have more of a personal relationship than just work associates, 'Maybe I can change that one day.' A smile playing on his lips, as he thought of the sweet blonde being his, and his alone.

Natsu couldn't wipe the look of utter amazement off his face, or maybe it was surprised with a tinge of guilt. It looked as if Lucy had cooked the entire contents of her fridge and it lay on her table in a wondrous display, attempting not to drool he swallowed hard. "Sorry I cooked so much I got carried away, I know you couldn't possibly eat this much." Lucy rambled in discomfiture, fiddling with her hands not knowing what to do with them. Natsu noticed the slight blush on her cheeks, 'Was sexy the right word for the color on her cheeks?' He already thought that she was beautiful, but the more he spent time with her the more he noticed.

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed or worried that you ate nearly everything I cooked, mister." Lucy laughed as she took dishes to the sink, after watching Natsu eat in the beginning it was slightly unnerving then slowly turned into amusement. She'd never saw anyone besides an eight-year-old eat like a savage, Lucy would've blamed his bad table manners on not feeding him sooner but they had been munching on food all night.

"I couldn't help it, everything was delicious." Natsu leaned against the back of his chair rubbing his chiseled stomach, it was true everything that she set in front of him all night was delicious. He had been lucky to taste her cooking and it was only the third day he met her, 'I guess I could tell Wakaba and Macao how good she cooks.' Natsu huffed in satisfaction before lifting his head to eye the unfinished plate of sausages, "I'm only sorry I didn't have enough room to eat the sausage." He pouted.

"Nah, that's ok I'll most likely put them in some spaghetti later." Lucy smirked as she placed a dish in the rack to dry, the sun had already risen from its resting place beyond the horizon giving birth to a new day and the official start of the weekend. Sighing, Lucy looked to Natsu contemplating on how to get him out of her apartment so she could sleep.

Apparently, she didn't need too because Natsu was already on the move. "Thanks for breakfast Luce, it's been a long night and I'm pretty sure you don't want me sleeping on your couch so I'm gonna head back." He said, stretching out and started heading towards the door. Lucy couldn't understand the feeling of slight disappointment as he left toward her door, but shook it away to hand him a wrapped gift. Natsu eyed her and the offering with confusion, making her laugh.

"It's food for you and Happy. I won't be able to finish it all."

"Oh, great he'll like that" Natsu said smiling at the bag. Thanking her once again for breakfast and the gift for Happy he left, leaving Lucy to smile knowingly in delight. Tapping a finger to her chin Lucy wondered how long it would take him to realize what she gave him, flipping off all the lights Lucy traveled to her room determined to get some well-deserved sleep.

Natsu didn't even get to close the door before Happy was pawing at the plastic bag Lucy had given him, "Hold on buddy I know you're hungry." He started to laugh at his little furry companion, making his way to the counter. "Let's see what Lucy got you." Natsu stood between the two steel bar stools and unwrapped the contents, when it was finally revealed his face twisted humorously as his eye twitched then finally plopped it into Happy's food bowl. Happy attacked his prey that lay willingly in his dish with glee, Natsu pushed what was left in the bag in his fridge. "I think she's starting to like me a little more, Happy." Waltzing to his room he smiled to himself, she had given him Salmon, like his hair. If Lucy was trying to be funny, two could play that game. He let the paper he gotten out of the bag float graciously onto his nightstand then flopped on his bed like an animal carcass, not even bothering to disrupt his covers.

Lucy spat her smoothie all over her desk and its contents, creating a huge green mess. "NATSU!" She sizzled, serving him a glare. It took everything in his being not to roll on the floor in a fit of laughter, Natsu had been pranking her all week long. Natsu had been rearranging the keys to her keyboard, planting a whoopee cushion in her chair, sticking saran wrap on her door to get her face caught in it and his latest, pouring salt in her smoothie when she wasn't looking. Throwing her ruined smoothie in the trash she stomped over to him, the anger painted on her face in a livid red. "If you keep this up, Natsu, Mavis so help me I will end you!" She pressed a sharp finger into his chest.

"Luce, you got a little something on your teeth."

Mortified, Lucy gasped and ran to the small mirror she had hanging in her office, checking her teeth, only to find nothing there as Natsu shook on the couch and holding his stomach. All weekend he waited to do this, and all week he's been giving her payback for the lame joke she did. "I can't believe you actually checked!"

"I'm really starting to not like you." Lucy muttered sourly, walking back towards her desk.

Natsu straightened looking over her carefully with a small smile sitting on his lips, "so does that mean you liked me at one point?" The only response he got was a hostile grunt, as she lowered herself back in her chair. 'She's cute when she's angry, who knew?' "Aw come on Luce, don't be that way." He cooed, though on the inside he was enjoying himself.

"Be like what? Whatever do you mean?" She pitched sarcastically, flipping through a thick manuscript. "I've been a complete angel all week long as you kicked me around like a half dead puppy with your pranks."

Checking the clock, he took note that it was 11:27 am, he would admit that he did some over kill on the pranks but he couldn't resist especially since he couldn't pull his usual on Gray. Lucy just happen to be the next best thing, even more so with that Salmon note she left him. "How about we do lunch then to make it up to you? My treat." Natsu offered, he half expected her to tell him flat out no. He guessed it showed on his face as she lifted her eyes at him with a softened narrow scowl, biting the corner of her lip in deep thought. "I promise no more pranks." Holding up his right hand over his chest and his left in the air, a nice lunch should fix things if they were worse off than Natsu estimated.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh Lucy accepted his offer, "But if you pull anything funny, you can forget about us being friends Natsu." She warned with a pointed delicate finger.

"No Funny business." He agreed, Natsu was a little too happy at the realization of his progress with Lucy. He had no clue that she thought of him as a friend now, that meant progress and progress meant he shouldn't fuck up. Lucy saw the sudden change in mood and shot him a look of suspicion as she glided to the elevators, "Ya know that will still be here when you get back right?" He stated, as he pointed to the manuscript in question.

"Yeah I know but this is on the top priority list Mr. Yajima called me about yesterday. Apparently, it's by a top selling author, it needs to be looked over." Lucy let out a growl of irritation as she saw one of the elevators crammed with people, 'It is lunch hour.' She reminded herself, "let's take the next one down." Nudging the button with an elbow, she cracked open the script. She would dedicate her soul to finish her work with it as soon as possible, no matter how much she though it was trash.

"So, who's the author?" Natsu asked, leaning against the wall.

"I think you might've heard of him he used to be a big shot CEO of a Technical company called Sabertooth, Jiemma Orland."

"Wasn't there some kind of assault case against him? What the hell are you guys doing publishing his books? Even Fairy Tail wouldn't give him the time of day."

"I think it's because Mr. Yajima feels everyone's voice deserves to be heard, but other than that your guess is as good as mine." The elevator long since sung its sorrowful note and opened its doors to welcome them, Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf tugging him into the box and in the far corner adjacent of the control panel.

"Didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Natsu chuckled, flashing Lucy his signature grin.

"Don't even take it that way, do I need to add pervert to the long list to describe you?" She scoffed softly, turning her back to him. She did her best to accommodate more space for the other occupants that made their way into the elevator, and ended up pressed against Natsu by the time the doors could close.

Natsu used the opportunity to lean close to her ear, "Wouldn't you be the pervert? I'm not the one grabbing and throwing people against walls." He breathed onto her neck.

"IM NOT A PERVERT!" She yelped, making everyone in the box look at her with mixtures of confused and disturbed. Lucy inwardly cringed as she reddened like a ripe rainier cherry, she hadn't expected Natsu's breath to be so close to her neck and she was too humiliated to be angry.

Natsu had been watching Lucy with a questioning eye the entire time they've been sitting at the table in Carpa Caramel Café, as she nibbled testily on a piece of fruit form her bowl. Every so often a maddening blush would appear on her cheeks, and an angry sigh would slip from her bundled lips. A dazzling woman with long platinum blonde hair appeared at their table, her bangs were creatively tied atop her head. "How's everything guys?" She lifted a hand to her face, which was slightly twisted in concern as her hand cradled her face. "Is the food not okay?"

Lucy's eyes cleared seemingly coming back to earth, "Hm? Oh no Mira the food is fine!" waving her hand dismissively at her concern, "Everything here is always top notch." Mira's Cerulean eyes lit brightly at her complement, earning Lucy a sweet smile.

"Aw Lucy you're too much!"

"It's the truth, without you there's no way this place could run so well." Lucy beamed, she had a slice of strawberry cake earlier that was known to be Mirajane's most popular among customers.

Mira's face was struck with realization as she inched closer to Lucy, "Speaking of which, I won't be here in two weeks."

Lucy's brows furrowed with Mira's sudden hush tone, "Why not?"

"I'll be moving back to Magnolia, so I can open up my own bar. You should come to my grand opening, Lucy."

"No kidding!" Natsu burst, Lucy jumped but Mira seemed un-phased by his outburst.

"Yea, you'll be coming to wont you Natsu? Lisanna's getting married soon after that too Lucy make sure you get that dress if you haven't yet." Natsu frowned, wondering why Lucy would have to buy a dress for a wedding of a person she didn't know.

"That peach color she wants us to wear is hard to come by right now, especially in my size." Lucy chewed her straw.

"Wait, wait, wait." Natsu interrupted them before they could continue their conversation.

"What's wrong? Did you need more hot sauce?" Mira inquired.

"No, I mean yes, but no." He stuttered, suddenly flustered with himself. "Yes to the hot sauce' no there's nothing wrong." Pointing a callused finger at the blond across the table from him, "How do you know Lisanna?" He grilled.

"We used to go to Tenrou high school. We took Biology and History together. How do you know Lisanna?" Lucy requested.

"Oh my, you didn't know? He used to be her boyfriend in high school." Mira leapt in before Natsu could give his reply, gathering the plates off the table. Lucy stared at Natsu with a look between shock and disbelief, as Mira left to attend other tables.

"You've got to be kidding me." She breathed, ' _This_ was the perfect guy she was always talking about?'

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing, just wondering how a pervert ended up dating my innocent friend." Lucy giggled slyly, not that she could talk. Lucy snuck glances every chance she could get not to mention the daydreams she would have. She was slightly bothered by the fact she had the hots for her friends' ex, though she was sure that Lisanna wouldn't mind. Given the fact that she was getting married, 'But how did I miss seeing him the whole time in school? You could see that pink hair for miles like a sunrise on the horizon.'

"I could always show you." Natsu concocted, leaning over the table he lightly traced her jawline with his fingers. Wasn't he supposed to be playing it safe with her? The seriousness in his voice even unnerved himself, as he struggled to fix his face. He wouldn't show her the affects she had on him, yet, it was too early to be slipping. Refocusing on Lucy's ferociously blushing face, she didn't even try to hide it. The look was priceless and he couldn't hold it anymore, belting out a throaty chuckle he slipped money into the checkbook and slid out of his chair. "Come on, Weirdo."

Lucy's anger was out of this world as she stomped into the elevator after she slapped the buttons to summon it, he knew he lit a raging fire in her but instead of fearing it he found it sexy. Huffing in the same corner of the box she kept her eyes forward as Natsu took his place beside her behind a roll cart, more people returning from lunch crowded into the elevator. When the doors made their way to close the action was interrupted by a tall man with tawny colored hair, as he squeezed in next to the control panel Natsu felt small hands at his back. "Please don't move." She whispered, all hint of anger gone from her voice. Tilting his head back to catch a glimpse of her nearly frightened face, his brows knotted together but he didn't ask any questions as the elevator made its necessary stops and the box slowly became scarce. The 21st floor came when the doors opened and Natsu made a move to exit, Lucy's hands kept a vice grip on the back of his shirt. "Not here." She hissed, the man looked over to Natsu.

"Are you not getting off here friend?" His tone dripped with valor.

"No, I needed the 19th floor to droop these off." Natsu improvised, placing a hand on the cart beside him. Giving the man a nervous smile, he pushed his other hand into his pocket. "First day on the job."

"Oh, here I'll push the floor you need. Good Luck!" He tossed as he exited the mahogany box.

When the doors finally closed Natsu heard Lucy let out the air she was holding with a hefty puff, "We aren't going back to the office. We're going home." She rushed to the panel to cancel the floor the man pushed and opted for the lobby.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" He crossed his arms as the elevator tugged to life.

"You remember that guy that just got off?" She asked slowly, turning back to face him. Her face was drenched in shame, it almost hurt to look at her.

"Yea, what about it?" Natsu managed, as Lucy hugged herself letting the dysphoria take over her senses. She leaned her side onto the cool polished wood for stability, waiting for the sickness in her stomach to pass.

"That was my ex-boyfriend Dan Straight. He's the one who calls me repeatedly at odd times." As if on que her phone sang its disrespectful tune.

Natsu scrunched his face in disgust as he recognized the name from the soap opera _'Heartbreak Hotel'_ Erza liked to watch in the break room at Fairy Tail, 'What the hell was he doing here?' Lucy's phone cried its favorite song again, that's when it dawned on him. Dan was here for Lucy, "Does he do this often?"

"No, not really. His work or fans keeps him busy." She responded bleakly.

'Apparently not busy enough.' He thought as her phone bellowed for the third time. This guy wouldn't settle for phone calls for long at some point Dan would be showing up at her apartment, and by the look of things she wasn't ready for that possible confrontation. As much as he wanted to punch the guys face in Lucy was more important, "We're going to your place first. Grab whatever you need for tonight, you're staying at my place. No arguments." Natsu said sternly, as if challenging Lucy to fight with him on his split decision. She didn't, only nodding in compliance.

Lucy had painfully down played how often Dan would drop by her job and apartment, a brief conversation with Mr. Yajima clarified that for him. Natsu had called to explain their absence but as soon as he said the tawny haired man's name it was immediately understood and was offered to send Lucy's remaining workload via email. "Anything else that she can't get done here I'll have someone else take so she doesn't have to worry about it." Mr. Yajima insisted.

Natsu came to find Lucy in his room sitting on his bed, "I don't think you've been completely honest with me, Luce." He started, plopping on the floor cross-legged Natsu faced her. "When I asked you if Dan did this often, you told me no. Mr. Yajima says different."

"It's not something I'm proud of, every few months he'll come to the office. It's not that big of a deal."

"You shutting yourself in your apartment for a few days is no big deal?" He shrilled incredulously. "If he's making you feel like this-" Natsu motioned his hands to the aura she was letting off, "-Then it doesn't sound like nothing to me; Have you even filled out a restraining order?" Too much of Lucy's dismay, her phone chided that miserable assed song. She moved to take the call only making it to stand, Natsu snatched her phone from her hand. Casually pressed ignore then set her phone on airplane mode, then expertly tossing it into his living room landing on his tired lead colored couch.

Lucy could sputter nonsense about not knowing anything all she wanted, as he heard her retort, he wouldn't care. Pulling her into a hug, he knew the sound of hurt in her voice it had been the same for him. "You don't have to put up with that." Natsu felt his heart ache as the words spilled from his lips and tumbled into her ear. Lucy stared at the white washed brick wall struggling to find some sort of pattern to hone in on, she knew full well that she didn't have to put with what Dan put her through. She had ended anything that could've been with him, but now she was suffering from his never-ending harassment.

Lucy twisted around in Natsu's arms until she could bury her clammy cheeks on his shirt fighting to stop her silent tears, again he was the one to be here for her. Letting out a humorless laugh, "But I can't make it stop either." Lucy said grimly as she pulled away from him. Natsu's warmth was comforting but she won't let herself fall for that, if falling for someone only brought her misfortunes then why try?

"You're a little stupid, you know." Natsu threw tauntingly as he brushed past, slipping her a knowing look.

"Stupid?!" She shouted at him, feeling insulted.

"I'm pretty sure I've said it before but, everyone deserves to smile and be happy. Though I'm not so sure about Mr. Heartbreaker." Natsu soothed, he wasn't just going the bluntly insult her without a reason. "So, relax, and let me take care of everything." He beamed brightly. Who knew that every time Natsu smiled like a wild child, Lucy's worries would evaporate like a puddle in the sun. He would never know the extent of the affects he had on her, Happy brushed against Lucy's legs making himself known.

Scooping him up Lucy tipped to Natsu's kitchen, "So, I guess from the looks of takeout boxes you don't have anything to cook huh?"

"Nope. Guessing were having kung pao chicken tonight!" He exclaimed as he punched in some numbers on his phone.

Leaving Natsu to his devices, Lucy placed herself on one of the steel bar stools as Happy snuggled into his temporary bed he made on her thighs. "I want sweet and sour chicken with vegetable fried rice." After Natsu placed their order over the phone It was time to play the waiting game, the pair moved to the couch each settling on the opposite side. It really didn't make much of a difference since it was so small, Lucy was bundled up in the mink comforter she stole form his bed shivering in her respected corner of the loveseat.

"You good over there?" Natsu called, Lucy let out a violent shake as she peeped from the tiny face hole she made.

"Why is it so damn cold in here?" She chattered through clenched teeth.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "The thermostats broken." Hauling up to his feet he made his way to the bedroom, Lucy shifted the dark mink blanket tracing the intricate large red dragon adorning it in wonder.

She was interrupted when a knock came to the door, reluctantly she removed herself from her small nest of warmth. "I'll get it!" She chirped, tipping on the balls of her feet. Lucy opened the door revealing a man with coffee colored hair and a thick unlit cigar between his lips, he frowned at her for a moment in slight confusion then turning his squinted eyes to the number posted on the door. "Um, delivery for Natsu?" He asked with uncertainty, the door behind her opened wider as Natsu appeared.

"Hey Wakaba! How much?" Natsu asked, flipping open his wallet. Lucy retreated back to her make shift nest, feeling cold again she would generate as much warmth she could before eating.

"$17.98; who's the girl kid?" Wakaba nudged his chin towards the blond huddled on the couch.

Handing him the payment Natsu grabbed the food from Wakaba's hand, "That's Lucy." He replied with a proud smile.

"Nice. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Wakaba remarked with a lopsided grin, taking his leave. Natsu closed the door shuffling to the counter, laying the food down to release five containers from the paper bag. Opening one, he set it on the floor to which Happy was obliged. Reaching over the white tiled counter top he picked out two forks from the drawer. Walking over to the bundled mink blob he bowed dramatically, "I present to you sweet and sour chicken!"

Giggling at his antics she took the food and fork he presented her with, shimmying her arms free of the fabric.

All three had finished eating, and all three sat on the couch watching Fast and Furious 3. The movie hadn't gotten into full swing yet when Natsu peaked at Lucy on the other end of the couch still shivering in the thick blanket, she'd been that way for the last movie and it was starting to concern him. Without so much as a warning he reached out grabbing her forearm, "Come here." Happy scuttled behind Natsu's head as Lucy fell forward into his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked with alertness, blood rushing to her frozen cheeks.

"Trying to warm you up, you've been shaking since you got here" He responded, readjusting himself he slipped Lucy between his legs smashing her back into his chest. Taking the dragon adorned fabric, he wrapped it around her like a burrito, then finally his arms.

Lucy's head was spinning as she lay stiffly in Natsu's arms, the sudden closeness he offered her was almost unnatural like his body heat. 'Would this be like being a moth to a flame?' She wondered, feeling herself relax into him as more of his warmth thawed her limbs. No longer interested in the movie Lucy fully relaxed into Natsu's arms then eventually the bliss of sleep.

* * *

 **AAAAHHH! I FEEL LIKE THINGS ARE MOVING SO FAST! But my inner NALU fangirl is raging like a lioness on the prowl so i had to do SOMETHING! its gonna be more difficult to keep myself in check to make this story go at a steady pace, i don't want to rush something so beautiful. (even though we know it's fate, pure destiny for Natsu and Lucy to be together). I'm losing my grip on the characters though i feel so ashamed right now and my punishment is watching all the episodes of Fairy Tail to reconnect and fix that.**

 **If you haven't noticed I'm not really "great" when it comes down to dialogue, but i hope i did exceptional. I'm trying out some new words and different descriptions as i go along with this story since i don't like repetition in my story (don't care that much when I'm speaking) and i actually love detail when i talk about something or someone to others.**

 **POLL TIME!**

 _subtle reminder: Please only choose_ _one_ _answer below thank you!_

 **A) FATALITY!**

 **B) Secrets**

 **C) Party**

 **D) Don't care, surprise meh**

 **THX AGAIN GUYS I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU! AND STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME, THE SOONER YOU POST YOUR ANSWER FOR THE POLL THE SOONER I GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I NEED A MINIMUM OF THREE ANSWERS! SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
